


TheoxReader One Shot (Stiles centred)

by GslMcCall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, POV Third Person, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GslMcCall/pseuds/GslMcCall
Summary: Scott has invited Stiles and his boyfriend for a sleepover. But Stiles can't sleep even though everyone else in the house is. Stiles decides to head to his other best friends room next door. But with Theo also staying over will Y/N let Stiles in?I hope the end makes sense!Note:Y/N is Scott's twin sister and is also a werewolf.





	TheoxReader One Shot (Stiles centred)

Y/N had her boyfriend, Theo over. But her twin brother, Scott also had his boyfriend, Isaac and best friend, Stiles over to play a new video game. Y/N and Theo were watching a movie in their room, trying to chill out with it being a full moon. But the boys next door were being so loud that Y/N was finding it hard to stay in control. Theo was there to keep her calm and collected, but even he was starting to have less effect. "Hey why don't you try and get some sleep? I know it'll be hard, but I'll watch over you until you're settled." Theo said tiredly but looked her in the eye. "Aw, you're too sweet! But I know your tired so you don't have to do that, thank you for offering though. I just hope I can get to sleep before I kill one of them!" she snickered at that, lying down in Theo's embrace with her head on his shoulder. "Night Theo." "Night Babygirl."

A few hours later both Theo and Y/N were comfortably asleep, the boys next door now also starting to get tired. "Scott I'm tired" Isaac dragged, leaning his head on Scott's shoulder. "Okay Iz, I'm getting kinda tired too. You good to call it a day Stiles?" Scott asked, looking at Stiles who was wide awake. But Stiles was outvoted so he wasn't going to argue. "Yeah pass the remotes, I'll put them away since I'm on the floor anyways." Stiles said getting up from the chair, grabbing both Scott and Isaac's remotes. Isaac was well and truly buried in Scott's neck, so Scott decided to lay down and settle for the night rather than get changed."Night Stiles" Scott said already drifting off, even though his head had only just hit the pillow. "Night" Stiles muttered but only got a snore as a reply. Once Stiles had put the controls away neatly and made his way over to his bed for the night, he saw how cute Scott and Isaac were together cuddled into each others embrace. Stiles hoped one day he'd have a relationship as good as Scisaac, but with whom he didn't have a clue. And with that last thought Stiles settled down for the night.

An hour had passed and Stiles still hadn't managed to get to sleep. His mind was overrun with thoughts about the future and Scott's snoring also wasn't helping. So he decided he'd try Y/N's room. So taking a blanket and pillow with him he quietly left Scott's room and knocked on the room next door. There was no reply at first, but just as Stiles was about to head back to Scott's room, he herd a very quiet and very sleepy mumble "it's open". Stiles smiled as he entered her room, peeping his head around the door. "Hey" Stiles whispered. "Sti?" Y/N asked sleep still prevalent in her voice, she sat up to see who was up at this time. "Yeah" Stiles replied, putting his head down at her nickname for him. "Couldn't sleep?" she questioned, sounding slightly more awake. "Something like that" was all Stiles replied with. "Come here" Y/N stated, throwing her arms open for a hug, so Stiles obliged, dropping the pillow and blanket on the floor. Stiles let go, and sat cross-legged at the end of the bed looking at the floor, as he'd just noticed Theo was asleep. "Scared of having a nightmare? Or is Scott keeping you awake with his snoring?" Y/N chuckled, reaching her hands out to Stiles, who also stifled a laugh, reluctantly taking Y/N's hands.

"I'm sorry for waking you" was all Stiles managed to say before Y/N interrupted him. "Don't be, it's not a problem! But if you want to stay here tonight you're more than welcome too, I'll just shove Theo over and you can have my side of the bed." Stiles looked Y/N in the eye and then looked away "Are you sure? I don't want to-" But once again Y/N cut him off before he could finish. "Sti it's fine. Theo might have a problem in the morning, but is he awake to make the decision?" Y/N retorted a snicker evident in her voice which also made Stiles chuckle. "Also my room, so you know my rules!" Y/N stated with a smile as she started to shove Theo further over.

"Hey, what you doing?" Theo asked groggily, not bothering to even open his eyes. "Moving you over so there's enough room for Stiles!" Y/N answered with a grunt as she finally had Theo where she wanted him. "Huh? Oh" Theo mumbled as he opened his eyes slightly seeing Stiles sat at the end of the bed. But Theo had closed his eyes again within no time, getting himself comfortable in his new position. "Hurry up Y/N, I wanna cuddle!" Theo said drowsily, you smiled as you moved over next to Theo. You patted your side of the bed, an indication for Stiles to make himself comfortable. As Stiles made his way over to the spare space, Y/N yelped and then burst out laughing as she was pile of limbs on top of Theo who was grinning. "Theo Raeken, you'll pay for that!" and with that she flopped on top of her boyfriend with her head on his chest. "In the morning." she said, exhaustion now evident in her voice. "Night Stiles" Y/N whispered, as she slotted herself in between the two boys, snuggling up to Theo. "Goodnight" Stiles replied, closing his eyes and falling asleep shortly after.

The next morning, Scott woke to whimpering. He didn't need to look to know it was Isaac, he could smell his fear. Scott sat up which just seemed to frighten Isaac more. He was mumbling in his sleep and shaking slightly. Scott shook Isaac's shoulder lightly "Come on Iz, it's okay, you're okay." It didn't seem to work at first as Isaac didn't awaken, but a few seconds later he bolted upright panting. Scott just held Isaac tightly to his chest as the poor boy cried his heart out. "It's okay Isaac, you're okay. I'm here." Scott said gently, stroking his boyfriend's curls, but Isaac just held on tighter until he calmed down. "I-I'm s-s-sorry to wake you" Isaac mumbled, holding Scott's hands but looked down at the bed. "It's fine Isaac, I was already awake anyway" Scott said calmly, holding Isaac's hands tightly, trying to get him to look at him. "In all honesty I'm surprised you didn't wake Stiles!" Scott laughed which made Isaac look up with a smile. "Actually we should probably wake him up anyways, he said he had to get back early because of something with his Dad" Scott said matter-of-factually, moving to the end of the bed to wake Stiles on the floor, not letting go of Isaac's hand in the process. But when Scott peered over the edge of the bed, Stiles wasn't on the floor. Scott gasped and shouted 'Stiles?' as he looked wild eyed around the room. Isaac panicked and with seeing that Scott stopped to think. "Wait. He could be downstairs making breakfast, or he could have already left. Let's check the house and if he's no here we'll call him." Scott finished, by the end sounding more like he was reassuring himself more than Isaac. Isaac nodded and the pair got out of bed and left the room, not letting go of each other's hand.

Just as they were about to head downstairs, Isaac perked up. "Scott, do you hear that?" Scott turned to face Isaac and he was just about to ask him what he'd herd but then Scott could detect three heartbeats coming from Y/N's room rather than two. Scott burst into Y/N's room and to his surprise he saw Stiles in bed with Y/N and Theo. "Oh my-" but Isaac cut Scott off with hysterical laughter. "Isaac this isn't funny! That's my sister, with my best friend AND her boyfriend!" Scott was not amused, but Isaac could not stop laughing because of the position the three were in. "Shut up, you might wake them up!" Scott said annoyed, trying to shut Isaac up and it worked. "Oh man I gotta take a photo!" Isaac said, a snicker still evident in his voice. Scott rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room, Isaac taking a few photos of the three. Who's weird position consisted of Theo actually being pretty normal and lying on his back with his arm wrapped around Y/N, who's head was resting on Theo's shoulder. But the rest of her body was curled up in a ball but against Stiles rather than Theo. Stiles on the other hand was a complete mess, his head was upon Y/N's shoulder, with his mouth agape. One of his legs was sprawled over both of Theo's, and the other was hanging off the bed, Stiles also had an arm wrapped around Y/N's waist and the other was over his own stomach. It was truly a sight to behold, and Isaac had photographic evidence to prove his completely unbelievable story.


End file.
